The Meister, The Closet, And The Kiss
by SchrodingersMonster
Summary: Soul gets jealous and locks Maka in a closet! How will she escape, and how will it end? Contains fluff between maka and kid, as well as putting Soul in a bad light so if you like SoMa you probably shouldnt read XD Rated K for slightly mature themes. enjoy C:


**The Closet, The Meister, and The Kiss.**

Soul is extremely jealous of Kid and Maka's relationship, how does he decide to fix it? By shoving Maka in a closet, of course. Enjoy, and thanks for reading! C:

This is dedicated to Deathdagirl :D Happy Birthday lovely! Hope its wicked C:

****

Maka pulled on her combat boots, throwing her coat around her slender shoulders and grabbing her bag. It was her six month anniversary with Kid, and she planned to spend it with him. The blonde meister was just about to exit the small apartment she shared with Soul, when his voice called out for her.

"Hey Maka, could you help me for a sec?" She rolled her eyes and threw her bag down, hoping to get it done as quickly as possible so she could go see Kid. And partially to get away from Soul too... she felt guilty when she thought things like that, but lately he had been getting very touchy feely with her and scowling whenever he saw her with Kid. She tried to ignore it as best she could but it was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Yeah Soul what is it? I'm kind of in a hurry..." She tapped her foot impatiently.

"I know, I know. I just need some help reaching that box on the shelf in my closet, I can't reach it and you're a lot more flexible than me." Maka rolled her olive green eyes at his helplessness.

"Wow Soul really? You're making me late for _that_? You're such a goof sometimes!" He smirked as she impatiently stomped into the closet, craning her neck to look for the box.

"I know. Sorry." Those were the last words she heard before the closet door swung shut and plunged her into darkness. Seconds later, the lock clicked. She was trapped. Annoyed that she was now late, she slammed her fists against the wooden door. It groaned from her violent ministrations but didn't budge.

"What the hell Soul?" she screamed, frustrated. "Let me out!"

She could almost feel his smug smirk through the door. "Nope. I'm tired of seeing you with that stuck up symmetry freak. I'm not letting you out, and you're not going to see him anymore."

She stared at the spot where he would be in shock. Was it really necessary to take it this far just out of jealousy?

"Soul, please let me out?" She used her most honeyed tone, practically begging. If she could just get out of this damn closet...

"Hmmm." Came the response. "Well, since you asked _so _nicely, I suppose I could be cool and let you out on one condition."

"What's the condition?" she snapped suspiciously.

"Kiss me."

"...What?"

"You heard me. I will let you out of this closet, if you kiss me. Let me show you how much better you could be doing than that spoiled brat."

"Never." Her tone was confident, but her voice shook slightly.

He laughed. "Well then, I suppose you'll just be stuck in there until you agree. I'll be waiting." She heard his footsteps retreat and worriedly chewed her bottom lip. Pulling her phone from her back pocket, she silently texted Kid, thinking it was less likely that Soul would notice than if she were to call him.

**Maka: Umm I'm not really sure how to put this so I guess I'll just say it...**

**Kid: You're breaking up with me? No! I love you :'( Dont leave me!**

**Maka: Jeez, no! Dont be silly, I love you too much :)**

**Kid: Oh, okay C: So what is it then? Anything to do with why you're ten minutes late? D:**

**Maka: Uh, yeah, Soul locked me in a closet because hes jealous.**

**Kid: WHAT? IM ON MY WAY**

**Maka: Thats not the worst part. He wont let me out unless I kiss him.**

**Kid: ... This has gone too far, I'm gonna kill him...**

**Maka: Just let me deal with it, stay outside the door unless you hear screaming. **

**Kid: Okay, but please be careful. **

**Maka: You got it.**

She snapped her phone shut and hesitantly banged on the closet door. Footsteps approached.

"Yes?"

"I... I'm ready to come out now." Maka wrung her hands nervously, she could risk her relationship Kid by doing this. But still. Soul had to learn sometime.

The door was cautiously pulled open and Soul stood in the entrance, blocking her way.

"You promise not to punch me out?" he growled suspiciously. She mustered up a sweet smile, while inside her blood boiled with rage.

"Of course." Her honeyed tone seemed to sooth him, and he grinned and motioned her forward. Keeping the smile on her face, she darted forward and pressed her lips to his. The albino's arms wound around her body as he moaned and tried to deepen the kiss. His eyes were closed and Maka took the oppportunity to look around. She saw it on his desk, now if only she could get over there...

She swallowed her disgust and allowed Soul's tongue inside her mouth. Pretending to moan, she shoved him back towards the bed. His hands were reaching dangerously close to her ass, and Maka knew she had to be quick. If she could only reach a little bit farther, she could grab what she needed. There was only one thing the blonde meister could think of to achieve her goal, so she bit the bullet and did it.

"Soul," she said, making her voice high and breathy, "I love you."

His eyes snapped open, astounded, and that was all the opportunity she needed.

"Really?" His eyes looked so hopeful as the huge _Weapons; A Guide To Being Awesome_ book came down on his head. He stumbled and fell on the floor, clutching his head as Maka loomed over him with the heavy book.

"No, you idiot!" she yelled. "I love Kid, I always will love Kid, and it. Will. Never. Be. You!" She smashed the book on his head once for each word and the weapon yelled in pain. "We're friends, and partners, and I don't want to ruin that because we make an amazing team, but you have to stop!" He nodded sheepishly and rubbed his head. She growled and threw the book on his bed and turned for the door.

"Maka..."

"What?" She snapped, ready to punch him in his stupid albino face.

"I'm sorry for being uncool." She almost laughed, but decided it would only make things worse. Not bothering to reply, Maka pulled open the front door to see a smirking Kid.

"You'll always love me, huh?" He grinned and draped his arm over her shoulders as they left the apartment. A light blush stained Maka's cheeks as she stuttered out a reply.

"Y-you heard that, huh?" A nervous chuckle escaped her lips. He pulled them to a stop and turned to face her.

"Yeah... Maka, I feel the same way. I can never see myself loving anyone besides you." The young Shinagami got down on one knee. "Ms. Albarn, will you do me the immense honor of marrying me?" In his palm sat a beautiful (and of course symmetrical) ring. It had a bunch of small white diamonds set around the edge of an oval shaped gold diamond. The band was simple and made of white gold. She loved it.

Maka's heart hammered in her throat as she stared down at him. His eyes golden shone with hope and love, and the blonde girl's eyes pricked with tears as she dropped to her knees and flung her arms around him.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will!" She cried, astounded and happy. Tears overflowed as she hugged her now-fiancee and she heard the tears in his voice as he replied:

"You've made me the happiest man alive! I love you so much Maka." He slipped the ring shakily onto her finger and kissed it tenderly, before capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

"I promise to love you every single day of forever."

****

Why do my stories always have a mind of their own? O: anyways hope you enjoyed Deathdagirl and everyone else C: R&R if you liked!


End file.
